Tomorrow's Love
by DitzyTaicho
Summary: OCxYoruichi- Can Mitsurugi finally capture the love he never admitted having? Will she just brush it off like everything else? Well he won't let her just leave this time! Rated M for Possible Lemon
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT HAVE ANY COPYRIGHT TO BLEACH ALL THE AMAZINGNESS THAT IS BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO**

**A/U This is my first story, well that I've had the guts to post…. I hope you enjoy! Any pointers are gladly welcomed as well, Ill be working on back stories for any OC I introduce as well :) Thanks for reading.**

Mitsurugi Idakasa… The original Captain of the 9th division and one of the few originals, walked down the corridor of his division his Zanpakuto Yoshigetsu slung over his shoulder, He wasn't allowed to release it anyways. He only had it with him so the old man didn't yell at him.

"What a bother." He sighed as he stretched and ran his fingers through his slicked back hair; he walked to the gates of the 9th division and requested they be opened.

"I was thoroughly enjoying my nap too" He grumbled as the gates opened. He walked past the Shinigami manning the gates, a little taller than them he looked over his shoulder and motioned them to close the gates.

"Well must be something big if Old man Yamamoto wanted me to come out and play" he stated as he tried to come up with an excuse to put any forth any effort.

It was then that he noticed something… A sense he couldn't drop. Something that perked his interest in the whole matter almost instantly, "Have you finally come home?"

He couldn't believe his senses, she may have thought she was sneaky but no matter what she looked like or how deeply she suppressed her reitsu he could always sense her. She was the one thing in life he could be without… His black cat companion, his lady, his love, she disappeared years ago into the human world without even a simple goodbye, he had never told her how much he loved her, in his mind she would've thought he was joking, but he thought he at least thought he meant enough for a goodbye.

Now here she was, back in Seireitei and he needed answers. He needed to confess his feelings he locked up for so long. And so he followed the black cat as silently as he could. She may have been gone forever but by no means does that make her rusty.

Through the city maze he tracked her, streets, then alleys, the woods, until… She was gone. "How" He cursed inwardly. "I was following her so closely! There's no..." His thoughts were cut short as he felt the wind of a kick whizz past his face as he narrowly dodged,

He looked towards the attack only to have to dodge a fist from behind, this assault continued only seconds before Mitsurugi caught what he believed to be a poorly timed strike for the Flash Goddess,

"Yoruichi stop." He calmly yet firmly stated. Looking into beautiful golden eyes, only to quickly catch her other fist and subdue her by wrapping her up against his chest.

"I'm not here to arrest you Yoruichi!" He hissed as he struggled to hold her

"I'm going to let you go, please don't run." He calmly let out

"And why shouldn't I?" Yoruichi sarcastically replied

"Because I love you" Mitsurugi sincerely stated, hoping to catch her attention, which he seemed to do since she was no longer struggling, but trying her hardest to look at him from over her shoulder. As he let her go she whipped around to stare the Captain in the eyes. Her eyes filled with anger, confusion, sadness, and strangely happiness.

"You… What?" She spat. Watching as her tone seemed to defeat the man in front of her, which shocked her.

"Yoruichi Shihoin, I love you." Mitsurugi spoke hanging his head, wondering if he had made the right decision or not… He didn't look up to see her, but the flash goddess was taken aback

"You… You're serious?" She hissed. "_He LOVES… ME?_" Yoruichi had a hard time wrapping her head around it, in her head, her most trusted friend, the mysterious Captain that she wasn't afraid to tell anything too. The one who always had her back, the one she ran to for help or advice… Loved her?

"But you…" She finally said after what seemed an eternity to Mitsurugi

Of course she loved him! She spent endless nights thinking about him, hell she spent endless nights WITH him, talking, laughing. Even falling asleep on his shoulder once or twice, Sui Feng would have to talk her out of going to visit him on numerous occasions. But she never in a million years thought the feelings mutual! She felt extremely dumb.

"Mitsurugi" Is all she said before falling into his arms. Kissing him passionately and melting way in the moment. She felt a tear fall from her cheek… The Flash Goddess had the one thing she could never be without, her love.

"I have always loved you" She blurted out as they both regained their breath

"Then why, why did you leave without a word?" He insisted on knowing the answer. But he quickly gave up after seeing her break into tears

"I never knew you loved me Mitsurugi, I thought you only saw me as a friend, entertainment, I always thought you had been worried about your pure Idakasa bloodline and." She was abruptly halted by her rant by another passionate kiss by Mitsurugi.

"I could care less about my bloodline. And as entertaining as our times were, you were never just entertainment. You were my friend, but also so much more. Sui Feng used to come to me and warn me to never hurt your feelings. I always told her never to worry because I was adamant that you didn't love me back… She would always respond with "sure" and then leave."

The two laughed about how idiotic and how blind they had both been regarding the whole matter but it was then reality had to come into play.

"Mitsurugi, These Ryoka are not bad People." Yoruichi tried explaining

"Shhh, I know… you wouldn't be with them if they were." Mitsurugi confirmed

"You know the execution is wrong Mitsu." She testified, using the childhood nickname she gave him.

"I know, but what can I do Yoruichi?" Mitsurugi solemnly stated.

"Can't you talk any sense into the old man?" she fought back

"I've tried, he is set. She is to be executed by the Sokyoku"

"Isn't that a bit excessive?" Yoruichi stated taken aback once again

"Also what I said." Mitsurugi shrugged back

"Fight with us Mitsu… Please" She begged

"I… Yoruichi." He tried explaining

"Mitsu with your help we can win."

"You know I can't" He deadpanned back

"I wasn't talking about that Sweetheart." She waved the thought away. "Please Mitsu"

"I'll do whatever I can my kitten." Mitsurugi smiled

"That was cheesy and you know it" Yoruichi sniped back unamused

"You know you loved it." He laughed back

The two spent a second after that simply looking at each other in silence, neither cared either. That is until Mitsurugi broke the silence. Flush red and again feeling idiotic that he didn't notice.

"You're naked" He sheepishly spoke towards the ground.

Yoruichi almost fell over laughing, she had completely forgot, she spent such a long time in cat form she almost did away with her entire wardrobe, and she was too caught up in the moment to realize she was bare naked.

"Better?" She laughed from her cat form at her man's bright red face.

"Come with me!" He cheerfully replied, choosing not to answer, picking up Yoruichi and placing her on his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" She wondered as they walked back to Seireitei

"My place of course" Was his reply. And she was completely content with that, she had been yearning for the old days with him.

"Besides I have someone I want you to meet" He added on causing her to wonder who exactly.

As they walked through the 9th Divisions corridors Yoruichi scanned the area.

"Not much has changed since I left, not even him… He's still lazy as ever it seems" She thought to herself quickly letting her thoughts wander, it was then she was snapped out of thought by a sudden conversation between Mitsurugi and his lieutenant.

"Tosen please file a report for Commander Yamamoto. The Ryoka are presumably apprehended." The last part gave Yoruichi a bit of a shock, seeing Mitsurugi lie through his teeth wasn't something she had seen before… Though she could tell it definitely wasn't new for him

"And I'll be resting for the rest of the day, use the day as you wish Tosen. You deserve it" Mitsurugi finished as Yoruichi came back into the conversation.

"Hai Captain" Was all the mysterious lieutenant replied. Then he was off.

"Tosen is still your scapegoat I see." Yoruichi snickered under her breath

"Well until the day he fights against it I won't change it" Mitsurugi chuckled back

As they left the 9th Division they came upon the noble Idakasa house, one of the top Noble houses, Yoruichi knew the place just as well as she knew the Shihoin house… It was then they entered however that something very unfamiliar appeared in front of Yoruichi.

"Father! Welcome home!" The young beauty greeted cheerfully

"Father!?" Yoruichi silently ran through all the thoughts fighting in her head.

"What an adorable little cat!" Snapped Yoruichi out of thought as the girl reached out for her, Yoruichi slowly backed away.

"Yoruichi, this is my daughter Ibaki, She's with us." Mitsurugi laughed and assured the cat that she was able to reveal herself

"You have a daughter?" was all she could say

"You have a talking cat?" Was the response she received from the girl

"Ibaki, will you please give us a moment and meet us in my office, I'll explain more about our little secret." Mitsurugi dismissed himself walking towards his office

"You have a daughter!?" Was still the only thing on the forefront of her mind

"She is adopted Yoruichi, I saved her from the streets of Rukongai. She was dying in an orphanage, constantly mistreated and abused by her acquaintances." He reassured her, chuckling as he felt the tension of the situation drop significantly.

From the black cats point of view it was one of the biggest reliefs she's ever had. It was then they entered his office, Mitsurugi set the cat on his couch hanging his Captains Haori on a coat rack before disappearing into the closet and emerging with some spare clothes that use to belong to Yoruichi.

"Here, these were from ages ago when you fell into my koi pond. I washed them but you must've forgotten about them" He snickered remembering the moment

"Mitsu, there is no way I can fit into those, My butt has gotten 10 times bigger since then" She taunted her lover turning back into a human and putting a hand on her bottom, snickering as blood flowed from his nose.

"Well my daughter may not approve if this is how you first meet!" Mitsurugi argued back

"It'll just give her something to work for." Yoruichi shot back, enjoying her victory in the conversation.

Mitsurugi simply handed her the clothes and turned as she slipped into them.

"You really don't have to turn away you know," Yoruichi blushed placing her hand on his shoulder and spinning him around.

"Well… I… Uhh" Was all Mitsurugi could muster before a knock came from the door.

"Father, may I come in?"

"Um, yes dear come in." Mitsurugi recovered from his fantasies.

Mitsurugi couldn't have paid for a better reaction from his daughter, as she slid the door open her jaw almost literally hit the floor as she eyed the beautiful dark skinned woman in front of her, finding no words coming to her mouth she simply looked at her father with a "Who is this" look.

"Ibaki, I would like to introduce you to Yoruichi Shihoin." That had done it, Ibaki almost fell backwards learning that not only was the cat a woman, but a noble one…

"It's, um, yeah… Um, it's a pleasure to meet you Lady Shihoin" She finally sputtered out

Yoruichi gave a huge smirk while pulling on her collar, she had forgotten how constricting clothes were, she took a step towards the young girl who had her head bowed

"Oh my, she is adorable Mitsu, but my dear I haven't been a Noble in ages. Simply call me Yoruichi." She then brought the girl to a standing position, smiling at her as she did.

The young girl simply sat silent for a while after hearing about how her father and Yoruichi knew each other, why she was here, and what they needed to do. It wasn't until her father asked her something did she break her silence.

"So… Will you help us Ibaki?" He stared with questioning eyes

"Of course I will father." She replied with no hesitation whatsoever, which caught Yoruichi a little off guard

"What do you expect me to do against the likes of the rest of the Gotei 13 however?" She grimly questioned, looking at her hands

"I wouldn't stand a chance against any of them… All I would be is cannon fodder." Her sincere tone struck a chord with Yoruichi. And Mitsurugi saw it, keeping his mouth shut… He wanted to see how the Flash Goddess would handle this.

"Are you not an Idakasa?" She quickly questioned the girl, catching her off guard.

"Idakasa's never quit, never surrender, never lose." She put emphasis on the last part.

"I…. Yes but I'm no real Idakasa." The girls words broke her father's heart. Now he had to intervene

"Who told you this?" He questioned irked. Sensing this Yoruichi backed off.

"Nobody Father, It's the truth however…" The girl replied with her head down

"I could have Kurotsuchi inject my DNA into you and it would make no difference." The man argued catching the girls attention as she raised her head

"You are MY daughter; you are a true Idakasa in Heart Mind and Soul." He then stood and walked over to the girl as tears formed in each of their eyes

"No matter what, you are my family, my baby girl, my pride and joy. You are more of an Idakasa then anyone here." He concluded holding his daughter tightly.

"I'm sorry father."

Yoruichi felt a tear rolling down her check but wiped it away. She then stood looking out the window.

"It's getting dark. I should go before they start to worry."

"Miss Yoruichi you are welcome to stay here." Ibaki protested

"Oh you are too much like your father" Yoruichi laughed

"Unfortunately I'm the veteran of this Ryoka ragtime." She sighed letting her shoulders drop.

She then gave the girl a hug and walked to Mitsurugi giving him a hug and a kiss goodbye surprising Ibaki

"Umm… I believe there's something you left out." Ibaki chimed in causing the two too laugh.

"You can handle this one Mitsu!" Yoruichi turned and waved as she turned back into a cat and left the duo.

"Well you see…" Mitsurugi started slightly blushing and scratching the back of his head as he explained to his daughter.

"Well I approve" Ibaki said with a huge smile before walking over to her father and kissing his cheek

"Goodnight daddy" She hugged him and turned out the door towards her room.

"Goodnight baby girl." Mitsurugi smiled back, sitting down at his desk. Putting his hands on his head he leaned back thinking upon the events of today.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N I'm glad to see people enjoying my writings . Hope I don't let ya down! Anyways here's the new chapter! WARNING- Gets a little sour if ya know what I mean

As Mitsurugi awoke it took him just a little longer than usually to gather his surroundings.

"Did that really happen?" He sat up, hoping it wasn't merely a dream.

As he wandered into his office he looked towards the window, something though caught his eye as a huge smirk found its way onto his face.

"Well if that's not proof, I don't know what is!" He thought happily to himself as he bent over to pick up the clothes Yoruichi had again left behind.

He was soon lost in thought as the slight breeze wafted the scent from her clothes to his nose… All the time they had spent together, the laughs they shared the tears they cried, all of it together, as he worked his way through the memories he found himself lingering on one… One that he had the pleasure of just experiencing…

He had tried to fight it but the soft glow of her body in the moonlight called him back, again and again no matter how he fought. His Flash Goddess, in all her beauty right in front him… Her legs so tone and fit, her stomach sleek and beautiful… She had her hands over her sacred garden, but that only made things worse as it pushed her luscious breasts forward as they slightly jiggled with each breath… And her face, that sent Mitsurugi off onto another tangent

Because even amidst all of her glory the main thing Mitsurugi focused on wasn't her body… but her expression, she was… Blushing, she was innocent, Vulnerable to the extreme… Never in his life had he seen her so vulnerable. Sure she shared her emotions with him but this. This was something completely different… And he loved it!

A slight knock followed by "Captain Idakasa?" snapped Mitsurugi out of his fantasies.

"Yes? Come in" He politely ordered.

"Sir Captain Commander has issued that Rukia Kuchiki's execution date be pushed to tomorrow. That is all" The young man concluded bowing his head.

"Y..Yes thank you, you are dismissed." Mitsurugi replied shocked.

"What has gotten into him? Old man Yama has never been this heartless before!" He frantically started on his plan. Time was short already but now… There was no time. He looked at the clock above his door, time for tea…

"They will help." He silently concluded as he grabbed his Haori.

As he walked his way into the 13th Division Barracks he quickly noticed the change in attitude of the division… It would seem nobody agreed with this, but who would dare speak up?

"They won't have to" He thought to himself once again, rounding the corner to see his two closest friends already sitting around a fresh cup of tea. In unison they turned to him. Ukitake slightly nodded as Shunsui waved, nobody could really tell but all the years he had been friends with the two of them. He spotted their fake smiles from a mile away

"Mitsurugi, im glad you made it" Ukitake began as Mitsurugi sat between the two

"When have I ever missed this" Mitsurugi chuckled back

Shunsui slapped Mitsurugi's back as the three friends shared a quick laugh. They hadn't said anything yet but each one knew what was on the other twos mind.

"Pushed to tomorrow then eh?" Shunsui was the one to break the silence.

"It only means we have no time to plan ahead" Mitsurugi solemnly noted

"Then we wing it." Ukitake confirmed catching the attention of the other two.

He gave a slightly confused look at them as he cocked his head to the side

"Isn't that what we're best at?" Gaining a hearty laugh from the other two

"Well we just follow what you already planned out Jushiro!" Mitsurugi let out after catching his breath

Jushiro entered a coughing fit as he laughed with them. Covering his mouth with a napkin he looked at his two closest friends. Who were looking at him with full attention, just like they always did when the three were in times of crisis.

"The Shihoin have exactly what we need." He finally began as the other two smiled at him, knowing he had already planned out their course of action.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry again about the wait! but here it is the newest chapter!**

"The problem at hand is how exactly do we get what we need, we can't exactly walk into the Shihoin mansion." Shunsui noted

"It'll be covered." Was Mitsurugi's only response, causing the two too look at him quizzically, he quickly added

"I suppose you could say I have an ace in the hole." He concluded.

And that was all the other two needed, the three had known each other for so long that none of them had to really explain themselves to gain the trust of the other two. And if they really did need to know what Mitsurugi's "ace" was he would've told them.

"Well I suppose it's time I get to work" Mitsurugi sighed scratching the back of his head

"Mmm" Shunsui silent agreed as he took a sip of Sake

"Nanao might actually kill me if I dodge my work again" He chuckled

"Well till tomorrow then?" Ukitake chimed in

The three friends parted ways after some quick good byes, however with both Shunsui and Mitsurugi heading in somewhat the same direction it gave Shunsui some time to dig deeper. And he had a hunch to confirm.

"So" He began with a huge smirk planted on his face

"She is with the Ryoka isn't she?"

"She?" Mitsurugi pretended to act confused.

"Oh Mitsurugi! My dear friend! I've known you for far too long, only one person in this entire world puts THAT smile on your face." Shunsui confidently spoke, poking at Mitsurugi

"Yoruichi is back isn't she?" Shunsui then whispered.

Mitsurugi only looked at him, a smile beginning to form on his face.

Shunsui laughed quite boisterously as he knew the answer. But he suddenly realized a problem

"Idakasa" He began. Catching Mitsurugi off guard since Shunsui only used last names for important business. And rarely ever did he use Jushiro or Mitsurugi's last name

"The Ryoka murdered Aizen" He finally blurted out, stopping in place.

"They didn't Shunsui. Something deeper is going on there." Mitsurugi fought back

"Mitsurugi… I know you want to believe her"

"They didn't kill… Aizen" Mitsurugi turned heel to look at Shunsui

"I'm trying to find who did." He stated more calmly

"Yoruichi swears it." He finished turning back around.

"That's all I need"

The laidback captain merely chuckled and tipped his hat.

"Then that's all I need as well my friend" He put his hand on Mitsurugi's shoulder.

Mitsurugi smiled, thanking Shunsui for his trust before the two parted ways. Shunsui practically danced his way into the 8th division a Mitsurugi walked towards the 9th. He needed to focus, Shunsui had a good point, if the Ryoka didn't kill Aizen… Who did?

So many thoughts ran through his mind… All the captains, the lieutenants… Did anyone even hate the man? Sure Mitsurugi had his doubts… Something always seemed off about Aizen but the man was always caring, smart and tactical, and always smiling, even when…

And it hit him… Like a ton of bricks, Even with the most foul of news Aizen was ALWAYS smiling. Why? No matter how happy a man is, a sane man would never be smiling at some of the things that he knew. Hell even Kurotsuchi frowned at things Aizen didn't… And when they caught news of the Ryoka invasion Aizen was pretty quick to excuse himself once the meeting was over.

"Wait…" Mitsurugi thought even harder

After they learned of the invasion Aizen Gin and… Tosen they all went to Squad 5 together….

"Tosen" he concluded

"He knows something" Mitsurugi stated aloud as he walked towards his office.

As he opened the door to his office he looked around, scanning the area for anything to help him

"Tosen?" He called aloud, only to be welcomed by silence

"Lieutenant Tosen are you here?" He called again, still silence.

He looked over at Tosen's desk, seeing as usual Tosen was caught up with everything.

"Damn. I have no reason to search for him." He pondered ways to test his suspicion.

"Gin" He continued on. Only to hit a quick wall,

"How am I going to get anything outta that guy..." He wondered

**A/N-2 Yeah it was alittle short, don't you worry! Next chapter is gonna be a good one ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**SO sorry for my absence, Life wanted to punch me in the face. So... Anyway, Yeah here's the new chapter X)**

As Mitsurugi walked from his office deep in thought he didn't even notice the small black cat sitting on the wall right by the door, it wasn't until the cat landed on his shoulder that he was pulled back into reality.

"Is it THAT easy for you to ignore me?" The cat spoke somewhat hurt

"Yoruichi! I'm sorry I…" Mitsurugi decided to let out a sigh rather than try to explain

"Mitsu… What's wrong" the cat purred rubbing against his neck

"The Gotei 13 blames you for Aizens death." He began, Yoruichi sat straight realizing the seriousness in his tone.

"Tosen and Gin know something I don't. They were the last ones to see Aizen alive." He finished looking forward as he walked

"What do you plan to do?" Yoruichi asked bluntly

"That's what I'm working on." He bounced the conversation back to her

It was then something else jabbed Mitsurugi mentally. Jushiro's plan

"Yoruichi!" He blurted out startling her

"Y..Yes?" She answered hesitantly

"Ukitake has a plan to save Rukia. But we need your help."

"Umm… Aren't you already getting my help Mitsu?" Yoruichi replied confused

"No. We need access to the Shihoin house" As he answered she was even more confused

"Wait…Why… What?" She grew agitated

It was then Mitsurugi grabbed hold of the cat, cradling it to his chest and taking her by surprise as he shunpo'd off. Quickly she took note of her surroundings. She was in front of her family's house. The infamous white haired captain sat waiting.

"Ah! There you are Yoruichi!" He called out joyously

"Ukitake what is it you need from the Shihoins?" Getting straight to the point, causing the grin on Ukitake's face to widen

"Allow me to explain." He stated

"I'll have to excuse myself." Mitsurugi cut in, kissing the cat on the head before she jumped from his arms. If her fur wasn't black anyone would've been able to see her blushing.

"Mitsu" She turned, causing the man to stop and turn, an inquisitive look on his face

She was caught in a trance for a quick second. Reality hit her again; this man was hers, all hers and only hers. She couldn't help but smile. And quickly regain composure.

"I'll see you at home" She spoke as sultry as she possibly could, giving the blushing man a wink she turned and walked away.

Mitsurugi only quickly locked eyes with a giggling Jushiro before he took off again towards the third division. Quickly arriving he made his way towards Ichimaru's office before he was stopped by the man's solemn Lieutenant.

"I'm sorry Captain Idakasa; Captain Ichimaru is not here right now… Or ever." He quietly added under his breath

"Oh. Do you know when he might be back?" Mitsurugi asked, earning a quick chuckle by Izuru before he corrected himself.

"No sir. I'm afraid I do not." He answered in his usual monotone voice.

"Hmmm. Well tell him I stopped by would you?" Mitsurugi answered defeated, waving his hand as he turned.

"Of course sir… May I ask why you stopped by?" The man pried.

"Oh no reason… I knew he and Captain Aizen were close. I wanted to invite him to tea tomorrow, see how he was doing." Mitsurugi elaborately lied.

"Ah, right. I will do my best Captain Idakasa" Izuru replied

"Thanks Kira!" Mitsurugi called over his shoulder as he walked away

"Damn." He quietly thought to himself.

"What the hell are they up too!" he pondered once again in his head.

"Could it be they are merely mourning?" he rationalized

"The three were very close… I think. I don't know they were always together in their free time." He tried making sense of things as he sat as his desk before he noticed the tray of tea set infront of him.

"Oh! I'm sorry father… I should've knocked but my hands were full and I didn't wanna spill and I didn't think." Ibaki began rambling before her eyes met her father's, she could see the grin on his face growing wider.

"I'm stopping" she sat on her knees and closed her mouth tightly.

Mitsurugi let out his hearty laugh and grabbed a cup of tea. The two sat quietly for a moment before Mitsurugi spoke up.

"Are you prepared Ibaki?" He asked bluntly catching the young girl off guard.

"Y… Yes Father." She sputtered. He could see she was still terrified.

"Things will work out fine Ibaki."

Both Idakasa's jumped as the statement came from the window where Yoruichi sat in human form. The girl quickly jumped to her feet.

"Yoruichi! I had no clue you were coming or else I would've made you tea as well I am so sorry allow me too…" She was stopped by a finger being placed gently on her lips.

The dark skinned beauty stood inches from her face, her head tilted lightly sideways and a grin formed on her face

"You are a rambler aren't you?" Yoruichi finally broke the silence. The young girl flushed red at the statement

"Sorry I talk a lot when I'm nervous but I can't help it I mean nobody use to listen to me when I was younger and now that people do I don't wanna waste." She caught Yoruichi's eyes this time and dropped the sentence, quickly looking down in embarrassment.

Yoruichi only giggled and hugged the young girl before walking towards the man sitting behind the desk. She simply walked around the desk and sat draped across the man's lap, letting out an exhausted sigh.

"I don't wanna go back to Kukkaku's tonight… Can't I stay here?" She looked up at Mitsurugi with pleading eyes.

Before the man could answer a voice rang out from across the room.

"I might hurt you if you say no." Ibaki spoke up. The two lovers were taken aback at the sudden push of confidence the girl displayed. The both stared blankly at her for a moment until she raised an eyebrow at her father. Almost as if she was saying, "Is there a problem?"

The silence however was broken by Yoruichi bursting with laughter.

"There you have it Mitsu!" She barely let out through laughs.

"Well I can't say no now!" Mitsurugi jokingly laughed

"Good. I'll prepare the room." Ibaki stated as she turned and walked out, not allowing her father to argue.

"Ooh, sharing a room are we?" Yoruichi sat up looking Mitsurugi in the eyes. Expecting a blush to form on his face, however she soon flushed red by the immediate response of the man as he looked her square in the eyes.

"Good." Was all he said before he lifted the Flash Goddess into his arms, taking her to his room as she blushed the entire way.

As the two came upon Mitsurugi's room they stopped in confusion.

"Father, I'm ashamed!" Ibaki overdramatically played

"Now you didn't think I meant your room did you?" She raised an eyebrow at her father who now had turned red in embarrassment.

"Ooh. I like her" Yoruichi laughed as she dropped from Mitsurugi's arms and walking over to Ibaki, resting her arms on her shoulder.

"It's a big day tomorrow, I'll see you there Mitsu!" She spoke as the two girls giggled when the man shuffled into his room defeated

A grunt was the only response the two got, causing them to burst with laughter as they headed towards the Idakasa's guest room.

"I've never seen father smile like this." Ibaki broke the silence after the two were out of range of the Captain

"What do you mean? He always is smiling, even when he's sad… I always envied him for that" Yoruichi questioned

"Yes… But this is a smile of true happiness… Not merely a façade." Ibaki answered with a quizzical look, staring forward as the two walked.. Yoruichi simply looked at the young girl until what she said next took the Flash Goddess by surprise.

"Thank you miss Shihoin." Was all the girl said. Turning and smiling at the dark skinned beauty. Yoruichi had to catch her breath as she smiled at the girl then looked at the ground, her smile growing wider and wider as she thought about the girls words.

"Your father saved me. Too many times I care to admit… I owe him everything." Yoruichi now broke the silence. Ibaki only laughed

"I don't deserve his attention…" Yoruichi now caught Ibaki off guard with this.

"Whatever do you mean?" Ibaki stopped in front of the guest room door. Almost piercing Yoruichi's soul with her confused eyes

"Far too many times I would catch father staring off into nothing. So spaced out I had to scream his name a few times to break him of his trance… I always asked him what he thought about. But he only ever answered with the same statement…" "It's not only what I think, it's what I am seeking after." Ibaki dropped her shoulders after trying her beast to imitate her father's voice.

"Whenever I asked him what he was seeking he only said it's not what, but who. But he'd never tell me who… ever since you've appeared he hasn't once lost focus." Ibaki finished crossing her arms

"He loves you Miss Shihoin. Whether or not you deserve it isn't the question, because you have it. I know you love him as well! Why focus on your doubts instead of your love." Ibaki cocked her head as she questioned.

"I don't…. Ibaki… Your intelligence is far beyond your age." Yoruichi hugged the girl as a single tear fell from her eye.

"Thank you Ibaki, and please call me Yoruichi." The woman finished, wiping her eyes with her sleeve and heading to bed.

As the sun broke through the window Mitsurugi's eyes slowly opened as he sat up, scratching the back of his head.

"Well… Might as well start drinking… Since Old Yama is probably gonna kill me after this over" He thought to himself as he got dressed and headed towards his kitchen area.

As he walked in he saw his daughter making herself tea. He noticed three cups were set. The young shinigami looked up to her father with a smile holding out his cup.

"Morning Father! I poured you some…. Sake…" She sighed knowing her father would want a bit of spice this morning. Mitsurugi laughed at how well she knew him

"Thank you Ibaki… Is Yoruichi awake yet?" He questioned.

"Yes. She's actually already gone." She let out a small frown and added "She said something about making sure a Kurosaki boy was prepared."

"Mhm Kurosaki, he will be the key to this day." Mitsurugi answered his daughters unasked question, he took a gulp of his sake and stretched.

"I want you nowhere near Captain Commander. Understand?" Mitsurugi gave a stern look to his daughter.

"His spiritual pressure is too much for you up close." He informed her.

"I know father, Yoruichi actually talked to me about it this morning." Ibaki answered with a chuckle. "She actually said the same exact thing."

Mitsurugi couldn't help but smile at that. He looked at his daughter who was giving him her "Is there anything I should know about" look

"You two are like little children" She chimed in with a laugh causing Mitsurugi to be taken aback at this new side of his daughter… She was usually so shelled up. Quiet. But now she seemed confident. Loud. And mature.

"She has already impacted my family" Mitsurugi thought to himself as he smiled at his laughing daughter.

It was then that they made their way up the Sokyoku hill. Ibaki was getting restless, Mitsurugi could feel it… He merely looked at his daughter as the two took their place alongside the few who arrived.

"Ibaki, it's going to be alright." He place his hand on her shoulder and smiled at her, she only answered with a shaky smile back.

They stood for a few minutes in silence before Ibaki broke in with a shaky voice.

"Is this all that are going to show father?" she looked around at the handful of people. Shunsui and Nanao of course, Captain Unohana and Isane, Captain Sui Feng and Omaeda, surprisingly for Ibaki Captain Byakuya and Renji were here too, and the Captain Commander and his lieutenant Chojiro Sasakibe who stood on the far side away from the others.

"Nobody else wants to risk the trouble." Mitsurugi answered, keeping his head low as to avoid eye contact with Yamamoto. It was then that Rukia Kuchiki arrived, escorted in by 4 guards, there weapons at the ready. They lead her to the Sokyoku where her arms and legs were bound by ropes before she was lifted into the sky between two poles.

"They're late" Mitsurugi muttered to himself as he caught Shunsui's look. No sooner was that said before everything just… Happened. Suddenly Jushiro was there with the shield, the Kurosaki boy had Rukia and had stopped the execution with his bare hands, and Mitsurugi was on his way towards Yamamoto.

Ibaki was stuck, her hand was on her Zanpakuto and she merely stared up at the boy who tossed Rukia to Renji, much to both Rukia and Renji's dislike. It was then that Ibaki snapped out of her trance, she noticed that she was standing alone, her father, Shunsui, Jushiro, and Nanao had all disappeared along with Yamamoto. Renji however was being pursued by the three Lieutenants who were there.

Before she even realized it she was chasing after Renji as well. Not to catch him however, but to block the other Lieutenants from catching him.

"I can take Isane and Omaeda." She thought to herself

"But Sasakibe is far above me, there's no way I can beat him." Ibaki pondered to herself how to approach this, she didn't exactly have to fight the pursuers, just keep them off Renji's tail.

"Tusetsu Bloom!" She announced as she cut infront of the 3 Lieutenants, stopping their advance immediately

"Lieutenant Idakasa" was the only thing Chojiro stated before he too released his Shikai, followed by Omaeda and Isane.

The four stood at a quick stalemate before the Kurosaki boy appeared with his weapon drawn.

"Nice to know who's on our side." He said with a crooked smile

"Baka! What are you doing?" Ibaki questioned the strawberry, taking him aback

"Rukia isn't safe yet! Did you not realize that there are still three Captains who can be chasing Renji?" She shouted at him.

"I… Didn't think about that." He sheepishly admitted

"But I can't allow you to fight these three alone. You'll Die!" he firmly spoke back

"I made my choices and I have no regrets if I fall here today." She deadpanned back the boy

"However if Rukia does not escape I will have died for nothing. Don't allow that." She starred at the boy. He was easily a whole 2 feet taller than her but she stared him down.

"Tch. Be careful" Was all he said before disappearing in an astonishing Shunpo

"Now." Ibaki stated, turning back to the lieutenants.

"One at a time?" She innocently asked with a smile


End file.
